twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jang Rei
}} | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Alias Hyun Bin (현빈) |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Title 3rd Princess of Seo Seo |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Age 24 years old |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Debut Chapter 8 |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender Female |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Hair Blonde |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Eyes Bluish-Violet |- ! colspan="2" | Relationships |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Father Jang Ryun |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Mother Yeong Bi |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Nephew Jang Rok Ha |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Consort Yi Won |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Issue Unnamed Prince Unnamed Princess |} '''Jang Rei' is the 3rd Princess of Seo Seo and the Consort of Emperor Jin Won of Ga Guk. Appearance Jang Rei is a fair-skinned woman with bluish-violet eyes. Her hair is blond straight bob cut with full bangs. Introduced as a pregnant consort in the palace, she usually wears bright hanbok and a headdress. She is seen having a stern look at most times. Personality Jang Rei is depicted as a cold and wise woman by most men notably Yi Won and Jang Rok Ha. She also appears to be ambitious towards her goal of becoming the empress and winning the heart of the emperor by eradicating those who come in the way of her plans such as killing Yoo Dan Ah, who is selected as one of the brides of the emperor, although it failed. Moreover, she even placed a once-in-a-lifetime wager with Yi Won that if their child is a girl, she would give one-third of Seo Seo to him but if their child is a boy, she would like to take the seat of empress. When they were still children, she and Rok Ha plan on ruling Seo Seo together but Jang Rei left her mother country, entering the palace in Ga Guk. She became self-absorbed with Ga Guk despite Rok Ha insisting for her return. History Jang Rei is the fourth child and third daughter of Emperor Jang Ryun and Yeong Bi. As a child, she is often mistreated by her elder half-siblings and plot to kill her. She usually spends most of her time with her nephew Jang Rok Ha, the son of her elder brother the First Prince. Though they are comfortable and friendly with each other, the First Prince despises Jang Rei with seeing his son, thinking that she is beguiling him with her looks like Yeong Bi. With this one day, he slaps Jang Rei and threatens her that, no matter how many times she "complains" to their father, he, the Crown Prince of Seo Seo, will be the next emperor. Jang Rei is also seen to be left out by her elder sister, the First Princess, whenever the three siblings are having conversations. When the First Princess succeeded in eventually killing Yeong Bi with poisoned teas, Jang Rei ultimately grieves after both her parents' deaths. Despite these trials, she becomes a good friend of a younger Yi Won with whom she makes a bet with through the game of rock-paper-scissors. Since Yi Won does not know how to play the game, Jang Rei won and requested him to take her away from Seo Seo. Several years later, Rok Ha finds out about the marriage of Jang Rei and Emperor Jin Won, but he is not able to do anything to stop it.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 43 Plot One night, Hyun Bin arrives at the emperor's quarters and wakes him up, informing him that his reward of thirty thousand nyangs worth of gold coins are waiting outside, pleasing Yi Won. As he prepares, she blackmails his concubine to leave the palace before sunrise if she wants to live.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 8 The next morning after the compact was stolen, Hyun Bin listens to the conversation of Yoo Ja Gyeom and Yoon Yeon Lee and overhears of a marriage between the emperor and the Prime Minister's daughter. As he comes out, she congratulates him for the marriage, and he tells him that eavesdropping is not good for her inborn child.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 13 One night, Jang Rei recalls the other night about her wager with Yi Won. She is then visited by her bodyguard Gwak Ji Ryeon who reports to her about Yi Won's usual excursions: visiting the gambling and gisaeng houses. However, the past few days, he has noticed that he has been frequently seen with a young maiden who turns out to be Yoo Ja Gyeom's daughter, Yoo Dan Ah. He adds that they seemingly do not know each other's identities yet. She then implies to have the lady assassinated. The next day, she and Yoon Yeon Lee visit the Valley of the Emperors and are escorted by the Bi Yeong Pal Mu in exchange for her bodyguard.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 20 One day, Hyun Bin becomes angry because she was not told about the emperor's unhealthy lifestyle recently. She bursts into the emperor's room despite strict orders not to let anyone in and witnesses a drunk Yi Won.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 24 Drunk, Yi Won asks Hyun Bin to drink with him. She tries to stop him because she worries for his health. He admits that he tries to get drunk to forget a "flower", but does not get drunk. He then seeks advice from her and tells him that if he truly wants that "flower", he should take it forcibly to him. Outside, Gwak Ji Ryeon worries why she gave such advice and fears if they end up falling in love with each other. Thinking that the emperor is in love with Dan Ah, Jang Rei is relieved that the assassination attempt on her life is a failure, for the emperor might get "worse" if the plan worked.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 25 In her chambers, Hyun Bin is visited by her servant who tells her about the . As the emperor will choose one candidate, Hyun Bin thinks that he will not choose her but Dan Ah, thinking that she is the one whom Yi Won is in love with. She then receives a letter stating to sever ties, much to Hyun Bin's distress.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 29 Quotes * "It is only natural that I pray for the victory of the nation I love." (To Yi Won about Ga Guk's victory against Ah Ri Sa) * "Sometimes I wonder whether this nation belongs to the emperor or to the members of the court!" * "Drinks should be enjoyed only when you have the peace of mind to do so. When your heart is so filled with anger, there is simply no room for you to become intoxicated." (To Yi Won) * "How could I possibly know something that you do not?" (To Yi Won) Trivia * She was given the title Hyun Bin wherein the "Bin" is the title given to the highest ranking consorts who are regarded as members of the Imperial Family of Ga Guk. The prefix attached to her title which is "Hyun", is supposed to reflect the character of Jang Rei as being wise. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Imperial Family of Seo Seo Category:Imperial Family of Ga Guk